


Come and Save me From It

by ConfessionForAnotherTime (MagpieCrimes)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emercury Ship Week, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieCrimes/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: Emerald stepped off the airship, with Mercury following close behind her. Getting onto the airship had proved harder than getting off, with the throng of people letting out providing a cover for the two stowaways. Emerald had concentrated, allowing them to be invisible to the co-pilot, then they hid further back in the ship. With the flight uneventful, both of them were itching for something. With Cinder alive and Salem making her own plans to head toward Atlas, Emerald and Mercury had taken off while Hazel was asleep.
Relationships: Mercury Black/Emerald Sustrai
Kudos: 7





	Come and Save me From It

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic exploring what would happen if Mercury and Emerald headed to Atlas on their own after V6 and the events that follow.
> 
> Currently, mature tag is for violence.
> 
> Tags will update as the fic updates.

Emerald stepped off the airship, with Mercury following close behind her. Getting onto the airship had proved harder than getting off, with the throng of people letting out providing a cover for the two stowaways. Emerald had concentrated, allowing them to be invisible to the co-pilot, then they hid further back in the ship. With the flight uneventful, both of them were itching for something. With Cinder alive and Salem making her own plans to head toward Atlas, Emerald and Mercury had taken off while Hazel was asleep. The last several weeks had passed in a flurry of close calls and dodging of Grimm, only to find themselves in the same place as Salem. 

“If I had known she was bringing the army here, I would have just suggested we stay with her and gone that way.” Mercury checked over his shoulder, making certain they weren’t being followed. “Do we even know if people in Atlas will have an eye out for us? Tyrian sure, but we weren’t that high on the visibility.”

“Salem having her meltdown really made you forget what happened at Haven, huh? Ruby and the rest of them will spot us easily if they see us.” Emerald rubbed her hand against her arm. “I don’t know about you? But we need something warmer.”

“It’s not that bad,” Mercury stated, brushing the comment away. “But if you want something different, we can go find something.” He nodded his head in the direction of one of the nearby shops and the varying Atleasian patrons that frequented them. “Should be about the right time.” The street lamps flicked on, indicating the lowering sun and night falling around them. 

“Come on.” Emerald pointed over to one of the clothing shops, eyes tilting up at the bell that chimed at their entry. She ran her hand over some of the fabrics, as well as a few of the fur lined leathers. “These people know how to dress, Merc.”

“Excuse me, we closed ten minutes ago. I’m afraid you’re going to have to leave,” the shop girl stated, looking back over to another shop girl helping close up for the night. Another girl looked up from folding clothing to be neatly laid out on the display tables. 

“Oh! We’re so sorry,” Emerald said with a grin. “We must have missed the sign. Most people who have closed up shop also lock the door.” A lock clicked shut behind Emerald, and Mercury looked back over, pulling the cover over the window. 

“Look, everything’s all good now. Shall we?” Without missing a beat, Emerald was on the first girl, slitting her throat and spilling her blood over the soft woolen sweaters on the table next to the girl folding. The shop girl dropped the sweater in her hands, running toward the backroom as Mercury came up behind her. 

“Jasper! Run!” she called as Mercury tackled her to the ground, knocking her down with the force of kicking her in the back as a round fired off into her from his boots. Jasper made it to the back room, slamming the door behind her and blocking it with her body. Even if the door could only open from her side, she had no way out from where she panted in an attempt to catch her breath. She grabbed her scroll, cursing the lack of signal in the brick room. 

“Jasssper,” Emerald called through the door as Mercury tried on one of the form fitting leather jackets with a fur trimmed hood. “You should come out. Your friends are calling for you.”

“Jaspe--r,” came the weak cry from the girl who had been folding clothes. 

“Ophie? Ophelia? Are you still okay?” Jasper turned against the door, eyes locked on the handle. She could go help rescue her friend. These two could kill her too. 

“Jasper, please---” Ophelia cried out, her voice growing weaker the longer she laid on the ground, with the blood leaving her from the bullet wound in her chest. Mercury pulled on a new set of gloves, flexing his fingers through the holes. 

Emerald stood on the other side of the door, concentrating on ensuring that Jasper heard her friend dying. The sound of the lock clicking open and the bell ringing, accompanied by the telltale sounds of two sets of boots leaving gave Jasper the courage to open the door in front of her finally, if only to comfort her friend in her dying moments. 

As she opened the door, she met the business end of Thief's Respite, and a single almost bloodless hole appeared in her forehead. The girl crumpled on the ground, soon surrounded in a pool of her own blood. 

“That was annoying. What did you find?” Emerald browsed the row of jackets, frowning when she noticed the blood splattered on one. “Did you have to be so careless when you shot her?” she spat, moving the stained coat to the side as an identical one lay next to it in her size. 

“ _ You’re _ the one who slit that girl’s throat all over the nice sweaters,  _ Emerald. _ So don’t even start.” Mercury stuck out his tongue, heading over to the winter pants section and looking for something comfortable. 

“If I had known you wanted to look like a  _ dad _ , I would have made sure that she didn’t bleed all over them!” Emerald pulled on a coat, the plush softly rubbing against her skin. She hugged it to herself, turning around to look in one of the nearby mirrors. She zipped it up, pulling the hood up over her head. “How do I look?” She spun in a circle as Mercury looked up. 

“Cute. How do I look?”   
“Gothy. Kinda boring. So normal for you.”

He laughed in response, shaking his head. “Get new pants. A jacket doesn’t suit them.” 

Emerald’s eyes narrowed, and she walked away, heading over to the more form fitting pants that showed off everything. She pulled a pair on, matching the black of her jacket. 

“I don’t like how these don’t represent us color wise.”

“You’re mad they don’t have enough green.”

“I have an  _ image _ to uphold Mercury. Oh hey, scarf.” She wrapped the green scarf around her neck, grinning from ear to ear as she leaned up to smooch Mercury. “Now there’s an accent.”

“You and your color schemes.” Mercury ran a finger along her jawline, grinning. “You know, there’s no one here.” He leaned in to kiss her again, pushing her back onto one of the merchandise tables so she could sit at a reasonable height compared to him. Emerald pulled away, bringing a finger to his lips. 

“Okay, I see your point, but people are going to be closing up here. We have more shops to hit because this place doesn’t have boots.” Emerald kicked up a foot, revealing her sandals and motioning to the new snowfall that had started outside. 

“Fine,” Mercury sighed, pulling away from her and helping her slide down off the table. He looked back at the rack of scarves, grabbing one of them and wrapping it around his neck. “Let’s go find you some boots.”

\---

Three stores, five murders, and seven outfit changes later, Emerald and Mercury walked away, arm in arm, each carrying a bag of clothing they had pilfered from each of the three stores they had broken into. Emerald reminded Mercury to act casual while the two of them walked up to the nearest hotel, bougie in nature and perfect for what they had planned. 

“Hello there. Staying long?” the hotel clerk asked, pulling up  _ Jasper Olianna _ up on the screen as Emerald concentrated to ensure they would see her face on the screen and not the girl laying on the floor of the first shop they robbed. 

“That’s correct. We’re in town for shopping and we overdid it. Won’t be able to get a flight out until tomorrow at the earliest and well, we might as well see the sights.” Emerald smiled wide as he continued entering ‘her’ information into the computer, checking over everything. 

“Not many shops like what we have here in Atlas. At least not in any of the towns in Mistral where you’re from.” The desk clerk handed back the scroll, and followed with a message that he sent over to the small tablet. “That should get you access to your room as well as access to the pool on the floor above us. Spa is on the third floor. Elevator is to the right once you turn around and breakfast is served as early as dawn. Enjoy your stay!”

“Oh, we will,” Mercury said with a wink, turning and sliding an arm around Emerald’s waist. 

They made their way over to the elevator, grinning to a woman who had initially called out for them to hold the door. Mercury reached over and pressed the button for the seventh floor, soon returning his attention to Emerald. With her back pressed against the brushed gold finish of the elevator, he towered over her, leaning down until his lips almost brushed against hers. 

“Em, what are you thinking we should do when we get to the room? It’s been a while since we’ve been by ourselves, now that Hazel isn’t hanging over us. Cinder at least let us do our own missions.” He reached up and wiped his thumb across her lips as he tilted her chin up to kiss her. Her bright red eyes slipped closed, letting her melt into his touch. She pushed her hand against his chest, pushing them apart. 

“Cinder trusted us, that’s why we went on our own missions. Salem--” she started, cut off by Mercury kissing her again. He dropped the bags of clothes on the floor and held her cheeks in his hands. When he pulled away, he still kept contact with his forehead against hers and his hands cupping her cheeks. 

“It’s still nice to know we can make our own shots now before we head to find Cinder. Then things can go back to how they were before we---” The elevator chimed and a small voice piped up from behind them. A small deer faunus waved at them nervously. 

“Your floor is open,” she stated, holding the door open button on the elevator button. They gaped at her. “We hope you enjoy your stay here. Just remember we’re here if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Emerald pushed out from Mercury’s grasp, picking up the set of bags from the clothing they had stolen earlier in the night. Mercury hurried off after her, ignoring the faunus entirely. 

She swiped the pass to let them into the hotel room, and dropped the bags just inside the door. 

“What the hell was that, Em?” 

“What the hell was that? Mercury, we could have gotten caught. We could have had our cover blown because you’re more focused on kissing me and talking than you are on checking our surroundings.” She made her way to the window to pull the curtains shut and Mercury locked the door behind him. 

“So you don’t want me to touch you unless it’s like back at the store when I know we killed everyone there? Emerald, give me a break. We slipped up a little. Besides, it’s not like that faunus girl even knows who we are, who Cinder is, or who Salem even is. We should be fine.”

“That’s the problem! We’re always slipping up somewhere and it’s usually in a way that fucks us over royally. I don’t want this to be the thing that fucks us over royally because we spoke freely in an elevator while you were kissing me.” She plunked herself down onto the single large bed, sitting in the middle of the edge away from the headboard. 

Mercury knelt at her feet, and helped pull off her boots, setting them to the side. He moved his way up to take off her coat, and the sweater, stopping with the lacy chemise that she had slipped on when he wasn’t looking. She still had her regular top on under it, and he helped slip her out of it and back into the lacy silver chemise. He helped her out of the the pants she had picked up, as well as her normal pants underneath them, painstakingly setting each item over the back of the chair to the right of him. 

“Emerald, you helped get me away from my bad situation with my father. You gave me a place to go. I’m not going to do anything that puts you in danger and you can count on me for that. In the same way I know you wouldn’t put me in danger either. I want us to be there for each other instead of at each other’s throats for how much the other fucked up. Can you promise me that and I promise to uphold it too.” He brought his hand to her cheek again, pressing his lips back against hers. 

“Yeah, I can promise that. We just need to take care of her. Would you like me to call room service or do you think you can do it on your own?” Emerald brushed her hands through his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. 

“I can handle it. Like I said, we are taking care of each other in this.” Now wasn’t the time to mention that Cinder’s name left Emerald’s lips first, or that she had mentioned Salem. “What should we take care of first?”

“You know what? Her. Then me.”


End file.
